Return of Xeric quest series
The Return of Xeric quest series is a series of quests involving Great Kourend, and mainly focuses on the return of Xeric, a tyrannical mage who ruled Great Kourend nearly 1,030 years ago. Client of Kourend Veos enlists the player's assistance to gather knowledge on the current state of Great Kourend's hierarchy and general social organisation for a client. After visiting the five Houses of Great Kourend, the client requested the player to activate a mysterious orb near the Dark Altar. The player soon discovers Veos does not recall any of the prior events, and the client possesses his body, revealing himself to be the possessor, claiming that Veos is of good use to him as a conduit before making his grand entrance. When asked for his name, he will refuse, stating the player should know their place. However, if the player has an activated ring of charos, they can attempt to charm the client into revealing his name. However, he easily foils their attempt, asking the player if they thought that they could truly manipulate him with Charos' feeble magic. Due to the player's invaluable assistance, he willingly tells them his name: Xeric. The Queen of Thieves The gangs of Great Kourend have been uniting under a mysterious figure called the Queen of Thieves, and Tomas Lawry is assigned to investigate this on behalf of the Kourend Council, the ruling power of the Republic of Great Kourend. Thomas enlists the player's help in infiltrating the Saviours of Kourend, the gang that has absorbed many of the other gangs within Kourend. The player eventually discovers the hideout of the gang in The Warrens, and kills Conrad King, a senior member of a rival gang, the Vipers, in order to gain the trust of Devan Rutter. After gaining his trust, Devan allows the player to gain an audience with their leader, the Queen of Thieves. She reveals herself as Lady Shauna Piscarilius, the leader of the Piscarilius House. She tells the player about the corrupt leadership of the Kourend Council, and asks that they search the house of Sophia Hughes, one of the four council members. The player then discovers that she has ties with the Disciples of Yama, a Zamorakian cult, proving Shauna's claims. Upon returning to Thomas with this evidence, he promptly abandons his investigation and reports this to the council, who have her arrested. The Depths of Despair Artur Hosidius, the eldest son of the Hosidius House's leader, Lord Kandur Hosidius, has gone missing. Kandur will ask the player for assistance in searching for his son. After speaking to the chef, Olivia, it is revealed that Artur was searching for the Accord of Twill, a document of historical significance, and had been spending most of his time in the Arceuus House Library. There, the player finds a book that may lead to the whereabouts of the Accord, and therefore Artur. After navigating the Crabclaw Caves, the player finds Artur, and a chest containing the Accord. As the player returns to Kandur, he will decide to keep the Accord for safekeeping and to use it as a leverage should the other Houses of Kourend cause him trouble. Tale of the Righteous Phileas Rimor's ancestor, Magnus Rimor, lead an expedition to Mount Quidamortem in the Kebos region over a thousand years ago, and never returned, with the records declaring he perished along with the party. However, he received a parcel from an unknown individual containing an old journal written by King Shayzien VII, with a note on the parcel claiming the journal was stolen from the Tower of Magic during the uprising against Xeric in the 47th decade. Although most of the journal is illegible, he managed to find an extract stating "Quidamortem's creatures are compatible. The experimentation is proving successful and we will soon be ready to mass produce." The extract had a date in the 37th decade, and yet the expedition was declared a failure a decade before, leading Phileas to question why the king wrote about Quidamortem a decade after the failure of the expedition. He will ask the player to discover the truth about his ancestor's expedition by visiting the Library Historical Archive. Here, the player discovers evidence that the journal may be genuine, and is prompted by Phileas to perform the expedition once more. The player is granted permission to go on the expedition by Lord Shiro Shayzien, who asks that any discoveries made be brought to him first, as King Shayzien VII was his ancestor and he wants to be made aware of any discoveries that may present him in a bad light. Upon arriving at the summit of the mountain, an expedition from the Varrock Museum reveals that they have uncovered a small cave. The player discovers a temple with an unstable altar, and brings the Museum expedition to investigate. The cave is revealed to have predated Xeric, and he may have used this altar to extend his lifespan during his exile, suggesting that he may still be alive. Upon returning to Lord Shiro Shayzien, he asks for proof of the player's discoveries, and prompts the player to visit Phileas for the journal. However, players discover that his tent has been trashed and he himself has gone missing. Shiro will then open an investigation into his disappearance. Without the parcel, no concrete evidence can be linked to King Shayzien VII and the player's discoveries, but he will contact the research team and ensure they are documented. Category:Quest series